marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mrs. Perkins (Earth-616)
again: do we really need a page for this character? no plot relevance whatsoever, appears in one panel only... Since this character is not an unnamed figure, I think she deserves her page: such background characters help develop the Marvel Universe with deeper verisimilitude. They're just ordinary people, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. :Hm. Look, you've been doing really good work, adding all those characters. But if we would be talking about movies, these would be uncreditet extras. They have no bearing on the plot, no more than two or three lines, they don't really provide any insight into the marvel universe, do they?-edkaufman (talk) 00:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Well, in my opinion, they do, at least to a mininum extent. Whether these low-profile characters have bearing on the plot or not, you should ask their creators, who took time and efforts to make them appear in a Marvel publication. Anyway, I'm just an ordinary user, while you're the admin. If you truly believe they don't deserve even a mere single page, go ahead and delete them: I honestly don't know what's really wrong with that, but I can't stop you.--DoNConoscente 20:22, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I didn't mean to upset you and I'm not willing to make the call on my own, which is why I brought it to the talk page first. You're doing great work - obviously you're a completist like I am myself -, and yes, we usually go by the rule that if a character appears, they theoretically deserve a page. As for the bearing on the plot, it's a little difficult to ask the creators - besides, I'm of the opinion that literary interpretation is a thing of the beholder, not the creator, but that's going into an intellectual debate which can keep a whole university department busy for decades. I was merely wondering whether characters that at best have a single line in all of their existence, one that has no obvious repercussions on the plot and gives no social context (this one is really just a bystander), really merit theiir own page. It's probably a question that should be brought up in general, on the forums. :::Again, though: You're doing fantastic work, sorry if I upset you. That was certainly not my intention.--edkaufman (talk) 12:16, March 12, 2012 (UTC) It's all good, no need for excuses at all, man. Yeah, I believe this question should be brought on the forums, too, to see if the community can elaborate a common 'rule' or 'code of conduct' for these 'bystanding' characters, hopefully without simply ignoring them. In the meantime, I would go on and add them, not to stress you, but just for the sake of completeness; and if should they eventually be deleted, amen! By the way, you admins are doing fantastic work in keeping this huge database up and running, definitely the numer one spot for any Marvel fan on the web.--DoNConoscente 12:49, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Brought it to the forums. They're usually pretty quiet at the moment, so we'll see how fruitful the input is. Please bring your point of view into it as well. Thanks for the praise - unfortunately, there's not a lot of us at the moment, but we try. :) But without dedicated editors like yourself, we'd be hopelessly behind.--edkaufman (talk) 15:44, March 12, 2012 (UTC) This page is overkill.--MutantMenace 15:50, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I have no problem with the character having a page, though it is admittedly pretty pointless-but shouldn't it be renamed Mrs Perkins? Tony ingram 16:46, April 15, 2012 (UTC)